The present invention relates in general to gutters, and, more particularly, to gutters used in skylights.
Many buildings use skylights for aesthetic or other purposes. One type of skylight includes a plurality of panels which can be flat, dome-shaped, pyramidal, or any other suitable or desirable shape. Skylights require gutter systems if water is to be suitably conducted to proper disposal systems. The gutter systems, especially those used with skylights having a plurality of panels, include a plurality of intersecting gutters. Intersections in guttering systems, especially those used with small skylights, may become quite involved.
Commonly, the gutter intersections are field welded or connected with fasteners which are then exposed inside the building. Other gutter intersections include gaskets, or the like.
Gaskets may have weather induced problems, and fasteners may require subsequent touch-up or other such finishing to preserve aesthetic appeal for the skylight. Both of these drawbacks may result in extra costs, waste of labor, or the like.
Other structures for controlling water around skylights include gutter systems in the purlins, rafters, or other support structure adjacent the skylight, and lapped panels. These structures suffer the drawbacks of requiring special panels or special support structures which may prove costly and/or time sonsuming to erect.
Accordingly, there is need for a gutter system which can be set up quickly while eliminating the use of field welding and subsequent touchup without requiring use of special building structural members.